epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hippie Rat/Walt Disney vs Jim Henson
Walt Disney and his famed animated counterpart Mickey Mouse against Jim Henson and his famed puppet counterpart Kermit the Frog. Because no one has ever had the idea to do this before *sarcasm*. I give 100% permission to the use of my lyrics in any audio and/or visual production, as long as credit is given where credit is due. A beat can be requested if so necessary. It would also be appreciated that, if any lyrics are used, a link to the production be sent to me. Any questions and/or links can most easily be sent in my most recent blog. Thank you very much. Lyrics Announcer: Epic Rap Battles of History! Jim Henson vs Walt Disney! Begin! Jim Henson: It's time to spit a dope flow, it's time for a rap fight, It's time to lodge my foot up Walt Disney's ass tonight. So a Neo-Nazi who be showing frights ever since Snow White, If all you do is raise the fame, I don't care if you buy my rights. Oh! I'm the master of puppets, you're like my propagated prop, Sing your Song of the South, then take a walk, into Jim Henson's Creature Shop. I'll leave Walt Disney haunted, like David Bowie in the Labyrinth gauntlet, You're a bigger disgrace than your Muppets Most Wanted. Walt Disney: When you diss a Disney star, just assume you won't go far, Your little Jeff Dunham tricks ain't shit when you try to spar. I own you and everything you stand for, I'll do the same to Marvel, Epic Rap Battles, and Star Wars. I'm the magnate who can animate more than any old princess story, While any Muppet movie sequel won't bring you back to your former glory. I'm a cartoon god, an inspiration, yet you're trying to match? I can see your nose growing like Pinocchio, you got no strings attached. I have a land and a world resort, you ain't close to what I got, yo, So get out of here with your frog that sounds like Ray Romano. Kermit the Frog: Hi ho, it's off to work on this ho, Who flows like he got a frog's felted fist in his throat. Oh! You and your Mortimer ain't making no Rainbow Connection, When you made this bitch-ass rat yet you're scared of him. I'll send you back the way you came, play you off on my banjo, You can keep your Wally World, I'd rather Universal Studios Orlando. I'm gonna mince this mouse to more pieces than Steamboat's been sung, I'll beat you blacker than the tar in your lungs. Mickey Mouse: Now hold up, you can't step up with your TV Sesame daycare, I'm wondering why I even hired ya, call that the Great Muppet Caper. Can't step in my house of mouse, first non-man with an Oscar in my grasp, While your Oscar was thrown in the trash. I be showing off your little Muppet*Vision 3D, But step to me, remember there's a reason they call me Epic Mickey. It's a compliment to be at the top and be compared to me, But you beating me won't even happen once upon a dream. Announcer: Who won? Who's next? You Decide! Epic Rap Battles of History! Poll Who won? Jim Henson & Kermit Walt Disney & Mickey